Goddess of the Light (On Hold - sry)
by SilverKatarina
Summary: Thea Nightcross-the Queen of Dragons. Kicked out of Fairy Tail, she is given Lucy Heartfilia's keys. She travels to another world, the shinobi world. She meets Itachi and Kisame, and joins Akatsuki without any hesitation. This is set after the Tenroujima Incident, and in Naruto, after the war, even though Itachi is not dead. he is sick though. ItachiXOC. Possible lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"AAH!" Thea shot up out of bed, panting heavily. _Thank kami it's just a dream._ "Just a dream," she breathed. Thea Nightcross was the Princess/Queen of Dragons and Darkness, despite her name meaning Goddess of Light. She had blood red hair with highlight streaks for every element she possessed ending at her waist, mismatched eyes – one silver eye and one green-, a crack (she preferred to call it a scar) going through her left (the green one) eye although she could still see out of it due to Grandine's healing, an arsenal of daggers and knives with two swords – one diagonally across her back and another horizontally across the lower back-, and a curvy body she showed off with tight black training outfits.

Back to the point, she was in the guild Fairy Tail, although lately she had been ignored by everyone except Wendy and Lucy, ever since they had come back from Tenroujima, because she had provoked the dark mage Zeref, and if not for the First Master Mavis' Fairy Sphere, the core members would have died. She would have dreams about how Team Natsu—the team she was on—and the rest of the guild would kick her out. They would call her weak, for having taunting Zeref about how he was below her level and then being knocked out, despite the fact that she was stronger than Team Natsu and Laxus combined. Every time, she would wake up screaming and consoled herself with the fact that it was only a dream, like tonight.

But what Thea didn't know was that the nightmare was going to come alive today—more specifically, the moment she stepped in the guild.

Thea sighed, then got out of bed, and showered a quick cold shower to wake her up. She stripped off her pajamas and changed into a leather crop top jacket, ending just below her breasts, with tight black pants with lots of holsters and hiding spots to place her weapons in, although like always, she never did fill them with her daggers unless she was planning to go on a mission, which she wasn't. That would prove to be a grievous error later on. She kept her twin katanas on her back like always—she never felt safe without them—with tough leather gloves going all the way to below her elbows, and shin gauntlets to pack one hell of a kick. She styled her hair the way she always did—letting it flow all the way to her waist, then covered her left eye with an eye patch, hiding the terrifying scar. She strapped on her belt, though she didn't line them with weapons.

Finished, Thea strolled out of her two-story house, and sprinted to Fairy Tail as a warm-up.

Lucy and Wendy were out on missions, so Thea didn't bother saying "Ohayo!" when she entered. She wasn't expecting the guild members to suddenly pay attention to her, and she _certainly_ wasn't expecting to be met with a flaming fist, lances made out of ice, or dozens of swords aimed at her when she slipped inside. Letting out a grunt, she flew into the guild doors, completely destroying them due to the force of the attacks that sent her flying.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Thea yelled, wincing a little. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lisanna smirking evilly.

Natsu strolled up to her, and punched her. "What are we doing? What were _you_ doing when you threatened Lisanna by saying, 'If you don't stop hording all the attention, I'll kill you,'?"

Thea narrowed her eyes. "Hn. I was out all day yesterday completing a mission. I came back late at night, so that's impossible."

Gray and Erza snarled, "That doesn't matter. You threatened Lisanna and now you'll pay."

The Queen of Dragons let out a laugh. "You think that you have enough power to 'make me pay', foolish little Ice-Make Mage, Fire Dragon Slayer, Titania? You won't land another attack on me before I'm out of here." To prove her point, she used her shunpo to end up on the second floor. All Team Natsu saw was a blur – and then nothing. They erupted into angry roars.

Meanwhile, Thea slipped into Master Makarov's office. In addition to Lucy and Wendy, the Master was the only other one that was kind to her. As a matter of fact, he was the one that approved her missions when Mira snapped at her.

Makarov lifted his attention from the huge pile of paperwork from the Council to the young royal in his office.

He lifted a brow. "Are you taking another mission so soon, Thea? You should take a break."

Thea shook her head. "No, Master, I'm not taking another mission. I would like to leave this guild."

Makarov's eyes widened, and then he sighed. "Very well. I've dreaded this day." The short master hopped up on his desk, and raised his hand to the right side of her lower stomach where her guild mark was located. Master closed his eyes, waved his hand over the mark, and whispered a few magic words. Thea watched the Fairy Tail mark dissolve into nothing. She smiled softly at the crying Master.

"Mas—Makarov, I need the proper Fairy Tail farewell," Thea stated, trying not to cry as well.

"O—Of course, my child." Makarov sniffed, and then, "One! You must never reveal any sensitive information about Fairy Tail to outsiders, as long as you live! Two! You must never use the clients you met through the guild to achieve personal gain! Three! Though our paths may diverge, you must always live out your life with all your might! Never must you consider your own life as insignificant!" Now the Master was positively sobbing.

A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Of course, Makarov, I'll be going now." At the door, Thea hesitated. "I won't be keeping in touch. I'm going to travel to another world and survive there." With a hand on the door, she added, "I already know about . . . about Lucy's death. She told me . . . that if something ever happened to her, I was to take her keys and treat them the same way. Please. Give me her keys."

Makarov hesitated, and then threw the key ring to Thea. "Treat them . . . the way she would have treated them," he rasped out, "with trust and respect. Treat them as your very friends, your family."

Thea gave a nod. "Of course I would do that. I _will_ honor Lucy's last wish."

_***Timeskip***_

After flash-stepping (or shunpo) into the forest, Thea held out Crux's key, chanting, "Open, gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" (I forgot if Crux was the northern or southern cross. Gomenasai!) When Crux came out, he wasn't sleeping like usual. In fact, he was wide awake. He saw Thea instead of Lucy, and immediately bowed his head in sorrow for his old master and respect for his new master.

When Thea saw this, she instantly waved her hands around in panic. "No, no! Treat me the way you would treat Lucy, because you're my family now," she said and smiled.

Crux sniffed and asked, "So, Miss Thea, what would you like from me today?"

Thea looked up at the sky. "Did Lucy inform you of what I told her?" Before Lucy left on a solo mission, she had a bad feeling – about both the mission and what would happen after she was gone – so Thea told her to tell Crux that when Lucy's keys belonged to Thea, he was to pass on the information of how to open a gate to another world.

Crux nodded and said, "Is now the time?" Thea blew out a breath, "Yes, it is."

After Crux gave her the info, Thea called out Loki, because apparently, the leader of the Zodiacs aka Leo the Lion was needed to use the forbidden spell (the Celestial King had granted the use of the spell as a favor to Lucy).

_***Timeskip* **__(Gomenasai! I don't really have the time to look up Japanese words…)_

**Itachi's POV**

A thud was heard, and it seemed to be nearby. I glanced over to Kisame, and he nodded. I activated my Sharingan, and we both rushed to the sound. When we reached the clearing, we hid behind trees to observe.

"_Ow!_" was heard. "You stupid motherfucking lion! You did this on purpose, didn't you?! Made the gate appear in the middle of the sky, and let me drop onto hard ground?!"

**Normal POV**

Thea cussed a long string of curses that would've made a sailor run for his money. She abruptly stopped when she realized Leo was still sitting on her.

"LEO! GET OFF ME, YOU HENTAI, BEFORE I KICK YOU INTO A TREE!" Thea bellowed, making Leo pale and get up immediately. She let out a sigh of relief, before breathing deeply.

Thea closed her eyes, and then used her magic, searching the nearby area for anyone, as the duo had made quite a racket. She tensed when she felt two unfamiliar and strong auras hiding behind the trees, and sighed.

"Leo, go back, please." He gave a nod. "Ja'ne, Hime."

Once the lion was gone, Thea chanted, "Open, gate of the maiden! Virgo!" She had noticed the grass around her dying, and concluded that her magic was too strong for the fragile grass to handle.

With a puff of smoke, Virgo appeared. "Punishment, Hime?" Crux had already told the spirits that Lucy was dead, and they had all accepted the fact that Thea was now their master, and the Queen was going to treat them the same as Lucy had, seeing as that she was as alone as Lucy.

"No! No punishment, Virgo. I was just wondering if you could get me some limiters? Oh! And can you go back to my house to get the rest of my weapons? I kinda forgot to shunpo back to retrieve me." Thea chuckled, sweatdropping a little.

"Of course, Hime, I'll be back in about 5 minutes." With that, the spirit disappeared.

Meanwhile, the two Akatsuki members were staring at the strange girl, shocked and surprised. She was obviously stronger than them both, what with her enormous chakra presence, and the nature around her dying.

Itachi and Kisame were even more shocked when she spoke to them. "You know you two can come out of hiding now, right? I've known you were there since the beginning."

Exchanging a surprised glance, they stepped out in the clearing, studying the red-haired girl seriously. Kisame became excited when he noticed all of the weapons on her, while Itachi became more wary of the girl who was called "Princess".

They were snapped out of their thoughts when the pink-haired maiden suddenly appeared, holding even more weapons, a belt, and some jewelry—a single earring, and a scarf. Thea smiled brightly, strapping on the belt across her ample chest and lining them with the knives. She called out Cancer to pierce her right ear and hung the earring there, and wrapped the scarf around her neck.

Thea studied the scarf. It looked very familiar, and then the puzzle was solved. Her jaw twitched, and her magic flared in anger. "Igneel gave this to me, didn't he, Virgo?" she asked, tamping down her anger.

"Yes, hime. Punishment?" Virgo asked, excited.

Thea sighed, and then shook her head. "No, Virgo. Thank you very much. You may go now." With a disappointed look, Virgo left for the spirit world.

She then seemed to notice the two boys standing awkwardly to the side, and scowled. "So, what were you doing? Spying on me?"

Kisame spoke up. "Not really. We heard a thud and some cursing so we headed over here. What about – "

He was cut off by Itachi. "Who are you?" He seemed slightly irritated. "What are you hiding beneath the eye patch?"

Thea raised an eyebrow over the silver eye. "Jeez. Fine, I'm Thea Nightcross. And you sure you want to see what's beneath the eye patch?"

Itachi nodded. She sighed. "Fine. I'll show you what's under the eye patch, you tell me who you both are, why you asked about the eye patch, and all about this world."

The S-Class criminals were slightly shocked that this Thea didn't know anything about where she was. However, Itachi gave a slight nod, which the girl obviously saw and went to remove the eye patch. Both Kisame and Itachi were expecting a mangled eye, or a Sharingan like Hitake Kakashi's, but what really was underneath it surprised them.

The green eye opened, and Thea blinked a few times, getting used to seeing through both eyes again. She shook her hair out of the way, and the criminals stared at the green pupil, which was so obviously different from the other silver eye, and positively gasped at the wicked scar cracking her face.

Kisame was the first to speak with a shaky voice. "How can you . . . still see from that eye, with the cut that must've caused the scar?"

Thea smirked, and said, "Grandine." A young woman in her twenties appeared, and glared at the boys. "I suppose you want me to explain the fact that you can still see out of that eye of yours, right, Thea?" the unknown woman asked.

Thea gave a mocking laugh. "Of course, Grandine. I _was _out through the entire healing process. Please, tell them all about it, while I go meditate." With that, she stood up, walked to a rock, climbed it, and began to meditate.

Grandine watched Thea for a little while, along with Itachi and Kisame. Then she refocused her steely blue gaze on the audience. "Sit down, you two." She glared when they were about to protest, and they instantly obeyed. "It's a long story.

"So, Queen Thea got that scar and is still able to see out of the eye . . . "

_***Timeskip to after the story* (Basically, Thea had run into the traitor [who was an officer in an army] and had a vicious fight with him. At that time, she was only 8 years old, but was still a skilled assassin. She managed to kill the officer in the end, but walked away with a jagged cut over her left eye. She went back to her father, the King who had assigned her this assassin mission, who had Grandine heal the cut, which left the scar she now had, but Thea could still see out of it.)**_

The Akatsuki members were yet once again surprised at the troubles and hardships that the young Queen had went through.

"So." It was Itachi that had spoken. "Thea Nightcross is the Queen of Dragons. Her best friend Lucy Heartifilia died and left the keys to her. The Queen left the realm of magic, and had a loyal friend help her come to this world."

"Yes." Grandine nodded. "There's no use in trying to hide anything from Thea. That girl is always thorough with strangers, and she most likely had Crux search you two up."

Kisame gave her a weird look. "How could she have done that if she was meditating?"

The dragon sighed. "That just shows how much you pay attention. Halfway through the story, she stopped, and called out Crux to research you."

"Grandine, are you done?" Thea called out.

"I know you heard every word we said, no need to pretend you didn't; and yes, we are done." Having said that, she bowed towards the said girl and vanished.

"So . . . " Thea stared at Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_***Previous***_

"So . . . " Thea stared at Itachi.

_***Present***_

"You wanna tell me about this world now?" she questioned, making Itachi and Kisame fall anime-style because the question she asked was totally different from the one they thought she would ask (which was "Why did you feel the need to murder your entire clan?"). Itachi shot a look at Kisame, and the latter nodded.

"Sure. This world is a world full of shinobi. I don't know what you use to call your . . . _family_ here, but we use chakra—" Kisame was cut off.

"So my magic is what you call chakra?" Thea asked, curious.

A vein popped at being so rudely interrupted. "Yes, I suppose. Now, as I was saying—We ninjas use chakra to cast jutsu—or spells—to attack, defend, escape, or charge. If one has no chakra, one cannot live. As for the time in this world, we just finished a shinobi war," Kisame finished.

Thea looked at the ground and mumbled, "No magic=no chakra, no chakra=no magic, no magic/chakra=no life."

Itachi and Kisame heard her and nodded—well, Itachi did. Kisame snapped, "What's up with your logic? And what's magic?"

Her head whipped up and glared at the shark-man. "My logic is perfectly sane. Magic is . . . well, what people from my world use to cast spells—or jutsu. And the rule for magic is the same from where I came from. If one has no magic, one cannot live." Thea paused. "Show me your jutsus, please. I want to see if they're different from my spells, and how much they differ."

The Uchiha simply nodded while Kisame grinned a feral grin.

Itachi went first. "Fire style! Fireball Technique!" **(I haven't read/watched Naruto in such a long time, I forgot the attacks. Gomen!) **The jutsu burned the targeted tree and many others. Thea arched an eyebrow at the sight of fire coming from his mouth, surprised. She was also wondering if she could eat the fire.

Kisame said, "You wanna experience Samehada firsthand?" Thea cocked her head and answered, "Depends. I'm guessing that your Samehada isn't _that_ huge and wrapped up for nothing. What exactly can it do?"

The shark-man laughed. "Correct. It's wrapped up for a reason. That reason is because of its ability to drain the chakra from whomever it touches."

Thea perked up hearing his explanation of the ability of his sword. "Cut me and see if it works." Kisame was amused. Not only did the Queen have spunk, she wasn't afraid of Samehada like most shinobi were.

Shrugging, he unwrapped the sword, and swung it violently at Thea, who dodged, but let a single spike scratch her right cheek. She winced, feeling the immediate effects of her magic being drained nearly half capacity by Samehada. "Fuck it all," Thea snarled. She pressed a hand to the wound, and focused on healing it properly, bringing her magic down even more. When the cut was healed, she staggered to her feet, almost falling, but got caught by Leo, who had forced his gate open when he sensed Thea's sudden loss of magic.

"Princess? Princess?! Did anything happen to you while I was away? Did these two beasts harm you in any way?" Leo was panicking, while Itachi and Kisame were watching in amusement. The lion raised his voice even more, but was cut off by a hoarse voice.

"Shut your goddamned mouth, you fucking lion!" Thea snapped angrily, although the Akatsuki members could clearly see that she cared for Leo and appreciated his concern. "I suggest you leave and let me calm down before Katarina takes over in my weakened state." While she spoke, her silver eye was flickering to an emerald green, the same color as the left eye. "Ngggh!" Thea clutched her head in agony and began screaming bloody murder.

Leo, seeing his mistress' sorry state, immediately yelled to the audience, "Knock her out! By the Celestial King, knock her out!" Kisame smirked, and was about to slam Samehada into the poor girl, before a fist covered in light magic slammed him into a tree.

"What the fuck?!" Kisame bellowed in anger and confusion. "No! You were the one that caused Katarina to have a chance to take over! Let the other one do it!" Leo growled. "You, sir. Please, knock out my master without hurting her." Seeing Itachi's confused look, he added, "Injuring her would only cause her more pain and anger, thus allowing the Sinister Blade (who is Katarina if you haven't figured it out yet. I do not own League of Legends or Naruto or Fairy Tail) to win the fight even faster."

Itachi nodded once, strolled over to the screaming Queen, took her face and made her look in his Sharingan, allowing him to put Katarina and Thea into a deep sleep. Turning back to the Lion, he stated, "You need to tell us about her split personalities."

Leo nodded. "Oh, well. You would've found out anyways. Long story short, Thea was the one assassinating the officer. At that time, Katarina didn't yet exist. When her father and mother were killed in front of her because she was still too weak from the cut over her eye and the fight that the traitor put up, Thea changed completely. She picked up a katana that was fallen and freed herself. She somehow picked up all of her daggers, flash-stepped between the three thieves that had killed her parents, and cast the Death Lotus, a spell that allowed her to spin at an impossibly fast speed, letting her throw her knives with deadly accuracy, landing each hit precisely. Before her parents were murdered, her eyes were the same as now—one silver and one green. However, after the murder, the silver eye became an impossibly beautiful but hard green, like her green eye. Thea took on more missions, named herself Katarina, because the name Thea reminded her of her parents, who treated her like a goddess and trained her to be like one. On her missions, she was ruthless, assassinating everyone the missions required her to. She never failed, and always left a dagger impaled in the target's heart, thus earning her the name Katarina the Sinister Blade.

One day, in Hargeon, she heard about the famous Salamander—a mage that was supposedly from the guild Fairy Tail—and went to investigate. Salamander had Charmed the girls around him to be attracted to him, and planned on inviting them to his boat later on under the guise of a party—but his true intentions were to make the girls his slaves. While studying Salamander, she saw a pink-haired boy and a talking, flying blue cat get trashed by the fangirls not once, but twice for dissing the famous mage. After the disgusting Salamander left, a busty blonde girl approached the hurt boy, and struck up a conversation that ended in her feeding both the cat and the pink-haired boy.

Katarina was amazed at the blonde's enthusiasm, so she followed the girl to make sure the Salamander—who was really Bora Prominence—didn't get make her his slave. The Sinister Blade watched cautiously as Bora approached the girl, obviously lying when he said he was Fairy Tail's Salamander, and invited her to the party on the ship. Katarina saw through his puny Pseudo magic, and snorted at how easily the blonde—Lucy Heartifilia—had fallen for it, only to realize it when he was gone.

_**Flashback**_

Katarina followed Lucy secretively with her dragon's sense of smell, and wrinkled her nose in disgust when she smelled the drugs in the air surrounding the ship that was housing the party. She pinched her nose close and continued stalking the girl. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the pink-haired boy and his cat—Natsu Dragneel and Happy—following Lucy too. _So, those two are also keeping an eye on her? Fuck, that just makes the job harder—protect the girl, and make sure that dragon-slayer and his idiotic Exceed doesn't catch wind of me_, she thought, annoyed.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Lucy say, "That was a sleeping drug, wasn't it?" Katarina was deciding whether she should attack now when the deck of the ship was broken. In dropped Natsu and Happy. The ship was cruising along slowly, but it was still moving and Natsu immediately fell down in a bout of motion sickness. Everyone's jaw fell when the dragon-slayer that had just threatened to eliminate them rolled around on the ground, his face green, trying not to puke. Katarina sighed. _Foolish little dragon-slayer, guess I'll have to show myself now,_ she thought. She let a feral laugh echo throughout the room. Everyone froze in fear.

Katarina flash-stepped behind the thug holding Lucy and stabbed a knife through his heart and shunpo-ed back to the shadows, letting the dead body fall to the floor. The criminals took a single look at the knife in their fallen comrade's chest and paled. One man forced out, "B—Bora! This knife! This is definitely the work of Katarina the Sinister Blade . . . "

Meanwhile, Lucy blinked in surprise. _Katarina the Sinister Blade? Why would she be here? Is she possibly . . . protecting me? . . . Nah, that can't be it. She's said to have no one to care for and no one cares for her. She's just an assassin carrying out her job,_ she thought. _But I have to say that she's not alone. I heard that her parents were killed in front of her. Katarina's the same as me, if not worse._

She was jolted out of her thoughts when Happy grabbed her and flew off through the hole in the deck, saying, "If the Sinister Blade is here, then no need to worry. She'll handle this." He dropped her off on the shore and headed back for the ship, yelling, "Stay there! I'm getting Natsu off that hellhole!"

Once there, the cat was in for the shock of his life. Katarina had the sick boy on her back, and was climbing out onto the deck. She looked up and pierced Happy with her emerald green eyes. "You want to get back to safe ground, yes? Grab onto me." Her voice was quiet but deadly soft. Happy shook with fear and tentatively grabbed onto her shoulder. Laughter erupted into the air. "Chill, I won't kill either of you."

With the Exceed on her shoulder, and the dragon-slayer on her back, she lightly jumped onto the edge of the ship, even with the heavy Natsu. Katarina found the port of Hargeon, and instantly flash-stepped onto the harbor, rippling into appearance in front of Lucy, effectively giving her a heart attack.

Katarina dropped her load, turned around and was about to take off when Lucy hugged her. She immediately stiffened and tried to shake the mage off, but Lucy refused to let go. When the blonde spoke, her voice was shaky and soft, "You don't have to hide, you know? I've been through what you've gone through. I know how it feels, to be alone. You don't have to, though. You have me."

With those words, her right eye reverted back to the original silver eyes. Katarina stayed silent for a moment and then said, "Thea. My true name is Thea Nightcross. Katarina is the name of my other side."

_**Present**_

" . . . And now, whenever Thea's magic is low, or she's super duper pissed, it's become a sign from her to Katarina that Thea needs help, even when she really doesn't," Leo ended his story.

Kisame frowned. "Poor girl." He flicked a glance at Itachi. "Looks like she went through more than you did, Itachi-san." The said man scowled and asked Leo, "How long has she been living as an assassin?"

Leo thought about it. "Thea was just 9 when Katarina emerged, and she was 16 when she met Lucy, so about 7 years. She's currently—" He was cut off by a pebble smacking the back of his head and a groan.

"Ow~!" Leo yelped.

"Fuck it, stupid lion, you didn't have to tell them my life story for me. Well, now that you did, don't go telling my age to them too, because I fucking know that you don't have a clue to how old I am now." Thea scowled, pissed off. The magic radiating off her was immense and caused the Akatsuki members to shiver. She noticed and tamed her anger. "Idiotic stubborn lion, go back to the Celestial World. You can't stay in the human world for long. Lucy nearly gave up her life to save you; don't go wasting her life now," Thea snapped.

Leo smiled sheepishly. "Hai, hai, Hime." With that, he kissed Thea's hand and disappeared in a poof of golden smoke.


End file.
